User talk:Teamjacobfor321
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Teamjacobfor321 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kmanwing (Talk) 23:52, July 12, 2010 Hi and Thanks :D Hi :D How ur you? :D And Thanks for the message about my userpage(: I like Jacob too :D You are welcome! You are welcome and just to be sure...u r Voulturifan199...am i correct? if u r maybe we should start being friends! Sincerely, Teamjacobfor321 18:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Teamjacobfor321Teamjacobfor321 18:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) =) I would like to be your friend :D Volturifan199 18:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ' ' Do u Have any siblings? Volturifan199, do u have any siblings that are a Team Edward or Team Jacob? No, I dont have siblings :s But all my friends are TEAM JACOB :D I hope you liked the picture of Taylor :) I do like the pic of Taylor and he is SUPER HOT!!!! =) Hey.. hi i though you might like this photo.. CullenLoverForever17 19:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) friends...i think CullenLoverForever17, are u Team Jacob or Team Edward...Volturifan199 and I are on Team Jacob...wat team r u on? Teamjacobfor321 =) ''' Im both.. but i would have to say maybe a little more jacob... and do you want me to give you a pic of robert pattinson? CullenLoverForever17 19:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure i guess...even though i am on Team Jacob...i can just give it to my cousin! Teamjacobfor321 =) I put a pic up i hope you like it. ha CullenLoverForever17 00:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) '''i sent it to my cousin and she got nuts for that pic so much...she put it as her labtop background screen! weird isn't it? Teamjacobfor321 =) she was looking for that one??? i just took the 1st one i seen and put it up there haha... and yea that it is that one hehe. CullenLoverForever17 00:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi again:D I want to ask you something (bothTeamjacobfor321 and CullenLoverForever17) (: Robert and Taylor are Hot (Specially Taylor) (; But... what do you think about Xavier Samuel (Riley) :) I'm curious haha :D Volturifan199 01:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that he cute i mean not like Jacob and Edward but... yea hes cute... what do you think CullenLoverForever17 01:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I love him <3 he's so cute :D Volturifan199 02:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Event with the red eyes and everything... :) CullenLoverForever17 02:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes<3 But too bad he has girlfriend and Riley dies :( Volturifan199 02:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea i know.. well Seth kills him but yea... Hes just so wow... How come he dint take off his shirt... i would have loved to see that :) ♥ CullenLoverForever17 02:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OMG me too :D♥ I'm TEAM Xavier/Riley♥ and then Taylor/Jacob Black(; haha i love them♥ Volturifan199 03:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Really...i don't even know who is hotter...con u guys help me? Teamjacobfor321 10:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Xavier is hotter♥:D Volturifan199 18:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Wat do u think CullenLoverForever17? Teamjacobfor321 11:13 July 14, 2010 (UTC) i really dont know thats hard.. there both hot.. and you do see jacob with his shirt off soo i dont know.... i would have to sayy Xavier/Riley haha.... but Taylor/Jacob a 2nt haha. CullenLoverForever17 18:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Riley/Xavier is a vampire...right? Yes... so you still have a vampire and a wolf ha.. CullenLoverForever17 18:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Wat do u mean CullenLoverForever17? Well the wolfs hate the cullens well any vampires... and they had to deal with the new borns so thats what i ment. CullenLoverForever17 18:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) So...besides Riley and Jacob, who else from Twilight do u like? Teamjacobfor321 Me or CullenLoverForever17? Volturifan199 00:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Teamjacobofr321 and Volturifan199 ... do you know that the person who plays Riley talks like Robert??? And who are you really talking to ha... Or was that to both of us? Get back soon. CullenLoverForever17 06:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I like Robert's accent But i love Xavier's accent♥:D Volturifan199 13:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea they have the same one.. I was looking at somthing on another website i found and i heard his accent and i was like OMG! I dint know that... haha... CullenLoverForever17 15:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The person who plats Riley talks like Robert? that is weird...but still... does he have a different accent when he talks or is the accent simular tho Robert's? Teamjacobfor321 =) Xavier's accent Is similar to Robert's accent but i like Xavier's more(: Volturifan199 17:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I am not saying that I hate both accents...but why do u like Xavier's accent than Robert's? teamjacobfor321 I really dont know the reason xD I just think its cute haha(: Volturifan199 17:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Did you 2 know that robert had an accent like that when you 1st seen twilight... because i dint i found out that he had that accent buy him saying " so your worred that youll be in a house full of vampirs but you think they wont aprove of you." i think haha.... thats when i found out after seeing it for like 100 times haha.... Did you also notes now they have all that hot and or cute guys and the cute girls? CullenLoverForever17 04:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes they have all the hottest guys and the cutest girls:D I love them(; Volturifan199 16:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well you have to do somthing to get people to see it haha... CullenLoverForever17 16:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Teamjacobfor321 is bored hi hi hi hi... i am bored!!! TJS We're like Team Jacob sisters! Hi how ur you?(: Volturifan199 01:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Volturifan199, you a Team Jacob Sister with teamjacobfor321? CullenLoverForever17 03:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea why not(: and you are a Team jacob sister too CullenLoverForever17? or which team?(: Volturifan199 03:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Well i am team everyone but there some that i like more the othere like Jacob.... i would love to be if you will have me...:) CullenLoverForever17 02:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea CullenLoverForever17 Teamjacobfor321 and Volturifan199 the three Team Jacob sisters:D Volturifan199 02:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :) im a Team Jacob sister :) CullenLoverForever17 17:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i have been gone lately...i feel so bad for myself not going on most of the time...so wat have u been talking about since i was gone? Teamjacobfor321 Hey.. how are you? CullenLoverForever17 20:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am good CullenLover17...how about u? Teamjacobfor321 =) Hey.. sorry i havent benn talking to you. how have you been? CullenLoverForever17 23:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I am well thanks... and I have not been on for a long while so ya... i am sorry to!